deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Dragonborn Vs Guts
The Last Dragonborn vs Guts is a What-If? Death Battle. 'Description' Skyrim Vs Berserk! Will Gut's Dragonslayer slay the slayer of Dragons? 'Interlude' There are many ways to define badass and many fictional characters who define badass. Especially warriors. Which warrior will win this fight to the death? Will it be... Guts the Brutal Black Swordsman of Midland or The Dragonborn the Hero and Dragon slayer of Skyrim? I'm Randomnesslord and it's my job to analyze their weapons armor's and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. 'Polls' Who do you think will win? The Dragonborn! Guts! The Dragonborn To be written Guts To be written Death Battle Pre-Fight In Midland during a dark stormy night a man on a horse travels through the rain. He is a tall muscular Nord with long black hair, a black beard, a scar on his face, and blue eyes dressed in iron armor with an iron axe and iron shield sheathed as well as a quiver of arrows on his back. He halts his horse when they approach a bar. He dismounts the horse who then takes cover in a dryer spot outside of the rain while it's owner enters the bar. When he enters he witness's a gruesome scene. A group of men likely mercenaries dismembered with their bloody parts scattered on the floor and the floor as well as the walls are painted in their blood. Standing at the sides off the inn are bystanders cowering in fear and in the middle is the infamous Black Swordsman Guts wielding his Dragonslayer coated with the blood of the mercenaries he dismembered. Guts raises his head and looks at the Nord warrior staring at him emotionless with his one eye. When the Dragonborn starts walking close to him the black swordsman raises his gigantic sword ready to strike it at his new foe. But instead the Dragonborn walks pass him and towards the bartender. Dragonborn: Got any ale or mead? The bartender quickly puts 3 bottles of his request infront of him and ducks in cover too scared from the scene to ask him to pay. The Dragonborn takes his seat and starts chugging down one of his bottles. Guts walks to him and looms over him. Guts: I never seen you around here before. A new soldier or mercenary traveling here from another land perhaps? Dragonborn: Who wants to know? Guts: Your definitely not from around here otherwise you would've recognized me as the Black Swordsman. Dragonborn: The Black Swordsman? I heard of you and the things you have done from some of the locals in this land. Guts: I see my reputation proceeds me. Dragonborn: Yes your reputation as a mass murderer feared by many who kills anyone who gets in his way. Guts: That's how the public see me as. But I am no murderer and no monster. I have helped rid this land of many demons and apostles and therefore the public should see me as a hero. Dragonborn: I'm not criticizing as I am a murderer myself an assassin in fact. But unlike you I have a reputation back home in Skyrim as a great hero. My heroic deeds are praised throughout the land and sung in the halls of Sovngarde by my nord brethren. The Jarl's of Skyrim have made me their thane and even the Daedrea Prince's themselves have made me their champion. Guts: Just what have you done that's so great exactly? Dragonborn: So much. I have slayed many dragons and the World Eater Alduin himself saving all of Tamriel. And I have killed the vampire lord Harkon once again saving Tamriel. Guts: So you can kill monsters like that huh? Dragonborn: Indeed. Guts: You must be a very strong and capable warrior then. How about me and you throw down? Dragonborn: Sorry but you'll have to find some other way to stroke your ego. Guts: I wont take no for an answer. When the Dragonborn ignores him and takes another sip from his bottle Guts slams down his Dragonslayer destroying the table and the bottles showing to him that he's not gonna take no for an answer. The Dragonborn gets up from his seat and wipes the mead that was splashed onto his face by the impact off before facing Guts. Dragonborn: Very well. Outside. A true Nord never misses a chance to test his worth anyway. The Dragonborn exits the bar with Guts behind him. The two warriors stand about 5-10 feet away from each other while facing each other. Guts smiles as he holds his Dragonslayer over his shoulder with just one arm. He chuckles mockingly as the Dragonborn reaches for his Iron war axe. Guts: Try fighting me with an actual weapon why dont you. The Dragonborn obliges by equipping a Steel Greatsword instead. Guts: Better. But it's just a butter-knife compared to my blade. I don't think it will last longer than you will. Dragonborn: Pray to Stendarr while you can swordsman. I will smite you. The two warriors get into a battle phase with their swords as it rains harder. (If your rooting for Dragonborn Dovahkiin theme song) or (If your rooting for Guts Berserk- Theme of Guts) '''FIGHT! ' ''Fight to be written Results Results to be written Category:RandomnessLord1999 Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant